Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Scapolite
Scapolite is the fusion of Chrome Diopside and Coral. Although they are original characters created by Finemanederby, this fusion was designed by GemCrust. Appearance Scapolite has a slim but toned body with two thin arms, a rounded chest, small waist, small hips, and long legs. Their skin is a dull yellow color, and she has four yellow eyes with black pupils, a small and pointy nose, and a small mouth with undefined lips. Their hair is a yellow-caramel color and is long and choppy, with a dull rose highlight at their side bang. Their gemstones are on her naval and right knee and are golden yellow in color. They wear a yellow sleeveless crop top with a star-shaped neckline and yellow and orange fingerless elbow length gloves as well. Their leggings have an orange and yellow-orange star on her left hip as well as a star cutout on their right knee. Their leggings also have a yellow-orange lower half, and she is also barefoot while wearing baggy yellow leg warmers. Personality Scapolite loves to prank and joke around with people, always encouraging other Gems to fuse, so they and Scapolite could rough house together. Scapolite also loves the thrill of battle. Scapolite loves to help and is always there to give a helping hand. They like to think of themselves as only one Gem but they accept they are a fusion; they have learned to love themselves for what they are. Abilities Scapolite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon and Fanon Gems * When fused with Sulfur, they form Andalusite. * When fused with Orthoclase and Albite, they form Candy Jade. * When fused with Ice, they form Kolbeckite. * When fused with Ice and Heliodor, they form Libethenite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, and Ice, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. Fusions with The Crystal Family * When fused with Moonstone, they form Hypersthene. * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Nambulite. * When fused with Margaritasite and Moonstone, they form Cotton Candy Quartz. * When fused with Margaritasite and Thorite, they form Hessonite. * When fused with Moonstone and Thorite, they form Mariposite. * When fused with Margaritasite, Moonstone, and Thorite, they form Goldstone. Fusions with The Crystal Family and Other Gems * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, and Margaritasite, they form Millosevichite. Unique Abilities * Terrakinesis: Scapolite has the ability of terrakinesis, the power to manipulate elements derived from earth, such as rock. This ability is inherited from Chrome Diopside. Skillset * Blade Proficiency: Scapolite can summon arm blades from their gems and is very skilled with them. This ability is inherited from Coral. Trivia * Scapolite eats the same things that Coral or Chrome Diopside do. * The longest time Scapolite has been formed was 6 months. * Scapolite is taller than Opal, but shorter than Sardonyx. * Scapolite could beat Sugilite with ease, due to being much more quick, and stable. * Scapolite loves Opal, and spends most of their free time begging Pearl and Amethyst to fuse, which can get extremely annoying after a while. * Scapolite likes to prank humans on the boardwalk. Gemology Gemstone Information * Scapolite is named after Greek word stick (in some sources "shaft") because of its square-section prismatic shape of the crystals. * In mineralogy Scapolite refers to a group of related silicate minerals, including Meioniteand Marialite. The name Wernerite is often given to Scapolite minerals intermediate between Meionite and Marialite. * It is a brittle stone, but is a 5.5-6 on the mohs hardness scale. * Colors range from red, orange, yellow violet, pink, black, and colorless. Gemstones Gallery Scapsize.png|Scapolite's size comparison to her component Gems. scapsizeopal.png|Scapolite's size comparison to Opal. Chibi Scapolite.png|Funko-Pop style Scapolite, by moesartblog. Nambulite height.PNG|Scapolite's size comparison to Prprprprprprprprpr's Gemsona, Margaritasite, and their fusion, Nambulite. Andalusite_scap_size_new.png|Andalusite, the fusion of Scapolite and Sulfur. Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Double Fusions Category:Fusion Gems Category:A to Z Category:Chrome Diopside Fusions Category:Coral Fusions Category:Commissions Category:Hyper Blend